


Busy

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [49]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Lingerie, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sugar Daddy, Top Ash Lynx, Tumblr Prompts, a universe where Ash killed Dino and took over his empire, prompt 68
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Ash is busy and Eiji misses him.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Tumblr Prompts [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Busy

“Ash! Ash, where are you?” Skipping through the halls, Eiji searches for his lover in their large home.

“Hey, he’s in his office.” Shorter pokes his head out of the gym. “I heard yelling, so just be careful.”

“Thanks!” He turns around and heads for the blond’s office, knocking on the door when he arrives. “Ash?”

“Come in,” he grunts.

Opening the door, Eiji skips in and over to Ash’s desk. “What are you up to?”

“Just checking in on some shipments that we’re scheduled to receive in the next few days. Why, what’s up?”

Tapping his cheek, Eiji giggles. “Just missed you, is all. You’ve been cooped up in here for a long time.”

“Aw, come here, baby.” Rolling his chair back, Ash opens his arms and beckons Eiji to come closer.

Eagerly going and climbing onto Ash’s lap, he sighs happily when the blond’s strong arms wrap around him. “Hi,” he murmurs.

He presses a kiss to the top of Eiji’s head. “Hi.”

For a while they just sit there, enjoying each other’s company and snuggling. Ash starts humming a lullaby he remembers from his childhood, gently nuzzling the soft brown locks of his lover. A knock on the door, however, startles them out of their blissful state.

Sighing unhappily, Ash looks at the door. “Come in,” he grunts. He nudges Eiji to turn his face so it’s hidden. “What do you want?”

“U-uh, S-Sir, there’s been a problem with the latest shipment.”

Eiji feels Ash tense underneath him.

“What?” His voice is dangerously low and the lackey knows it.

“U-uhm, s-some of D-Dino’s men snitched to the p-police. Th-the loc-ation has been compromised.”

“Where are they now?”

“The dungeon.” 

“I will be there momentarily. Now get out.”

The lackey scrambles out of the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

Ash tightens his hold on Eiji. “I have to go, baby,” he murmurs, nuzzling Eiji’s hair again and taking a deep breath.

He whines. “Really?”

“I have to teach those bastards a lesson. It seems that Dino still has a hold on this town despite being six feet under.”

Pouting, Eiji extracts himself from Ash’s arms. “Fine. But don’t you dare be late for bedtime. Or I’ll disappear for as long as you have.” He stomps out of the room before Ash can say anything.

Leaning back in his chair, Ash groans. “I’m in deep shit, aren’t I?”

**********

Sitting in his and Ash’s room, Eiji stares at the closet and pouts. “Stupid Ash! Stupid people! I’ll show Ash that he should pay more attention to me!” He goes into the closet and pulls out a set of his sexiest lingerie. Taking it with him into the bathroom, he runs a hot bath and fills it with essential oils. “I’ll show him!”

Eiji soaks in the tub for an hour before moving to the shower, shaving his legs so they would be smooth. Then, he washes his hair. After drying off, he puts lotion on; it’s Ash’s favorite scent. Putting the lingerie on, he puts on some makeup and tames his hair. Then he walks back to the closet and throws on one of Ash’s shirts.

Climbing on the bed, he grabs Ash’s glasses and perches them on his nose before unlocking his phone and opening the camera app. Posing himself in a suggestive pose with a suggestive look on his face, he snaps a picture. Sending it to Ash, he waits for a response.

**_From: My Lion:_ ** _Baby, you know I can’t come right now. I have to teach these bastards a lesson!_

**_From: My Baby:_ ** _But I want you here!_

**_From: My Lion:_ ** _I’ll come as soon as I can, okay?_

**_From: My Baby:_ ** _-_-_

Pouting at his phone, he decides to keep taking pictures. He knows it means that Ash might punish him later, but the thought makes him shiver in anticipation. He sends a variety of pictures to Ash’s phone, each one increasingly lude and with less of his body covered up. Sending one of his cock barely peeking out of his panties, Eiji tosses the phone aside and waits. He’s hard just from teasing Ash and he hopes that Ash will come up to him.

His phone dings.

**_From: My Lion:_ ** _If you touch yourself, you will not cum for a week._

Eiji whines and squirms against the bed.

**_From: My Baby:_ ** _Did you like the pictures, Daddy?_

**_From: My Lion:_ ** _When I get up there, you’d better be in position, or else I’ll spank your butt black and blue._

**_From: My Baby:_ ** _Yes, Daddy._

**_From: My Lion:_ ** _I’m coming. Be ready._

Practically throwing his phone across the room, Eiji scrambles to get into position. He lays in the center of the bed with his legs spread and his arms above his head. His wrists cross over each other and he resists the urge to rock his hips as the lace of his panties feels really good on his dick. He waits in tense silence, straining his hearing to listen for Ash’s footsteps. He’s unsuccessful and jumps when the door suddenly slams open.

Ash stands there, a wild look on his face and a tent in his pants. “Good. You actually listened.”

Eiji whines. “Please, Ash!”

He kisses his teeth. “Ah, ah, who am I?”

“Daddy! Please, I want you, Daddy!” He thrusts his hips up as Ash steps into the room and shuts the door.

“I don’t know…you were being naughty, sending me all those lewd pictures while I was working.” He sits on the bed and looks Eiji in the eyes. “I think you should apologize for distracting Daddy while he was working.”

Eiji pouts and looks away. “But Daddy was ignoring me,” he grumbles. “You’re gone so much and I just wanted to spend time with you.”

Ash sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I know, Eiji. It was never my intention to be this absent. Things just got crazy.”

“But still…not even dinner or bedtime.”

Laying on his side on the bed, Ash presses a kiss to Eiji’s temple. “How about this? Since we both broke the rules, neither of us will be punished. But I will apologize to you, how about that?”

“How?” Eiji’s eyes light up with curiosity.

“I don’t know. How do you want me to apologize?”

“I want Daddy to go fast and hard!” He exclaims. “I wanna not walk tomorrow!” He wants to roll over and smash his lips to Ash’s, but he hasn’t been given permission to move. “Please?”

Ash growls and rolls so he’s in a plank position over Eiji. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Mhmm! I even wore this for you!” He bats his eyelashes at the blond, smiling flirtatiously. “Please, Aslan?”

With another growl, Ash slams their lips together. They hungrily devour each other, days of pent-up frustration from being away from each other upping the intensity of their feelings. Eiji squirms as Ash rolls his hips, brushing their crotches together. Breaking the kiss, Ash pulls away and pushes Eiji’s legs to his chest.

“Hold,” he orders, backing up slightly and pulling his shirt off. Rolling off the bed, he strips out of his pants and briefs before walking over and grabbing the lube. Then, he stands at the end of the bed and looks at the sight before him; Eiji is on his back with his legs pressed to his chest, exposing his lace-covered cock and ass. The lacy fabric is pulled tight against his pucker, letting Ash see the outline.

“Please, Daddy,” Eiji whines. “Want you!”

“I know you do, baby. I have to get you at least a little prepared.” Crawling onto the bed, Ash squirts some lube onto his fingers and pulls the thin strip of fabric away from the pulsing pucker. 

Eiji moans loudly as Ash pushes two fingers in. He loves feeling the burn and knows that Ash won’t prepare him firmly, not when he’s asked for fast and hard. “Daddy, please!”

“Be quiet, slut. I’ll give you what you want. If you keep being impatient, then you won’t get anything at all.” Ash frowns at him and adds a third finger. He crooks them, searching for Eiji’s prostate. He knows he’s found it when Eiji jerks and moans loudly. “Did that feel good, baby?”

“Yes! So good!” He slurs. “Please, Daddy!

Pulling his fingers out, Ash lubes his cock and presses the head against Eiji’s hole. “Ready?”

“Yes, please, please, please, Daddy!”

He presses in, not going slow or fast. Once he’s fully seated, he waits for a moment. He knows Eiji wants fast and hard, but it wouldn’t do for him to hurt Eiji. When he feels Eiji start to squirm, he pulls almost all the way out and stills for a moment before slamming back in.

Eiji’s back arches and his legs wrap around Ash’s waist as his mouth drops open in a scream. Ash thrusts in and out of him fast and hard, just like Eiji wanted. His hands grip Eiji’s hips hard; there’ll be bruises by the time they’re done. Eiji’s hands fly to Ash’s shoulders and his nails leave red streaks across his back. Ash leaves bite mark after bite mark on Eiji’s neck and collarbones, wrenching cry after cry out of his lover’s mouth as each thrust hits Eiji’s prostate dead on.

“A-Ash, gonna cum!” He screams.

Abruptly pulling out, Ash flips Eiji onto his hands and knees before slamming back in. Eiji scrambles to grab onto something as this new position lets Ash hit deeper inside him. The room is filled with their moans, heavy breathing, and the sounds of their bodies slapping against each other with each thrust. Neither one can speak coherently, leaving only moans and groans to leave their mouths. They’re each blindly chasing pleasure, consumed with each other and their bodies. Once again, Ash abruptly pulls out, flipping Eiji onto his side and hiking his lover’s leg over his shoulder. Pushing back in, he grunts as this position makes Eiji even tighter around him.

Eiji is once again left grasping at the bedsheets as this position makes Ash feel so much bigger inside of him. He starts gasping out a string of curses and pleas in Japanese, unable to translate to English in his current state of pleasure. Ash, who is weak for when Eiji speaks Japanese, groans and goes harder, his fingers pressing hard into Eiji’s skin.

“Ah! Cumming!” Eiji suddenly shouts right before his cock shoots onto his stomach. 

Ash groans as Eiji suddenly clamps down hard around his cock. He cums moments later, filling Eiji’s channel with his seed. He carefully pulls out and flops down on the bed next to Eiji as they try to catch their breath.

“How was that apology, baby?” He asks, scooting forward so their noses brush each other.

“So good,” he answers dreamily. “Gonna feel it tomorrow for sure.”

Looking at all the marks on Eiji’s body, Ash can’t help but feel proud. “I’m glad you liked my apology. Now, I have a deal for you. I will have dinner with you and come to bed with you two days out of the week for the next two months. I would do more, but you know how busy I am. After those two months are over, you are free to join me whenever you want, wherever I am. Okay?”

“Hmm…okay! I like that deal. But what happens if you don’t keep your promise?” He asks, pouting cutely at Ash.

He chuckles. “Then you can tie me to the bed and have your way with me.”

“Deal!” Rolling into Ash’s arms, Eiji sighs. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, baby. I’m sorry I have to be away so much.”

“It’s fine…I know it’s hard running the business especially in the aftermath of Dino.” Feeling the stickiness of his cum on his stomach and Ash’s cum dripping out of his ass, he wrinkles his nose. “Shower with me?”

“Sure, baby.” Standing up, Ash effortlessly lifts Eiji up into his arms and heads into the bathroom. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 68...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know. Please, please, please stick to the ships listed there. Those are the ones I'm most comfortable writing and know most about. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! Thanks!
> 
> **********
> 
> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK


End file.
